Kagome's scars
by monkeysss
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyou, kagome becomes depressed and starts to cut herself, what does inu do.How do you save the one you loves from yourself.Inukag Mirsan narakkik hints of inukik


Ok so a new sad story, eso heres my kawaii ending sad story fic…enjoy.

Also a note to the wise, content contains that of cutting, and no self mutilation isn't healthy, ill stress the points more when I care, like later on when my story ends, okay so bye!

::inuyasha thoughts::

kag thoughts

Kagome sat in her bathroom letting the jagged edge of the glass, she picked up from the broken cup, run across her skin, as crimson blood ran down her arm. Already two scars lay next to the newly cut wound. she told herself shed only do it once, but once turned into twice, and now it was her third cut, shed began to crave seeing her blood flow and feeling the adrenaline rush it supplied to her, she was surprised inuyasha hadn't caught on, to it.

Ever since he'd calmed his love for kikyo, telling kagome he'd be leaving her. she began to cut herself the feeling of the rush of blood spill from her body let out a adrenaline rush which seemed to comfort her emotional wounds, but only adding to her physical ones.

She laid a face cloth over her wound and applied pressure to stop the blood.

After a few minutes the blood stopped flowing she washed off the smeared blood and glass so inuyasha wouldn't catch on to the scent of blood, pulled down her sleeve, she went back to her room. she packed up her remaining things including the glass. And left for feudal japan.

Shed had it all planned out shed wait till they'd stop and go alone bathe, that's when shed cut herself, shed wait until the her wound stopped bleeding, and go back , she had it all planned out. Shed never once realized that this had become something shed been craving to do, and even thought she told herself shed only do it once a day, she was already craving to create a new cut and to see new blood spill from her creamy skin.

Inuyasha was waiting by the well. When she pulled herself out, for once she wasn't late.

Hi inuyasha. She said as cheerfully as she could manage.

Hey kagome. He said in a unusually happy tone.

as he grabbed her yellow back pack for her, he could tell something was wrong, her smile faded right as they began to walk off towards keade's

Kagome, are you…alright.

For a moment kagomes whole body tensed, and then she relaxed. He cant know what im doing, he just cant.

He noticed her body tense which made him a little worried.

Yes, im fine, why?

Well, you just seem kind of….never mind. He figured if he brought it up it would only upset her, and that he'd find out soon enough what was wrong.

They headed back to kaede's hut in silence, occasionally inuyasha would glance at kagome from the corner of his eye she even had a look on her face that said "some things wrong with me cant you see that", but he ignored it. It wasn't long until they reached the hut, inuyasha watched kagomes personality through out the time they entured to when she went to bathe.

::Inuyashas pov:: (starts from when there walking there his thoughts)

What the hell is wrong with her, shes just being so weird, I can sense it, something is wrong with her. why'd she tense up when I asked her what was wrong.

::in the hut:: (still thoughts)

Okay, she seemed all quite and distant is it me? Does she hate me? What' s going on kagome…

::Normal pov::

Inuyasha sat there observing her….she noticed his eyes on her but ignored as best as she could.

Ok, im gonna go take a bath. Kagome said picking up the things she needed from her back pack, including the broken glass which she slipped into her towel.

Good idea kagome chan ill come with you. Sango said.

SHIT!

Uh, I think id much rather be alone, sango, nothing personal, I just, need some time to think. You understand right?

Uh, of course kagome.

Kagome let out a sigh of realief, as she gathered the remaining things and left the hut.

Inuyasha could fee her entire body go into a panick and tense up.

::what the fuck, is wrong with her, why does she want to be alone.::

Kagome walked off to the river, she pulled out the glassthis time she cut towards her lower arm near her wrist but not at her wrist, a small cut drained out red liquid, she watched it for a moment a tear slid down her check as she looked over the other two scars. she dropped the glass and stripped herself of her cloths slowly getting into the river getting. she was quick washing off in the river since it was cold.

I know I should stop, but I like this, I like the rush of blood, it feels, it feels good, I can forget inuyasha I can forget Kikyou, I don't want to stop but I know I should.

She smiled weakly before slipping out of the water and dressing quickly. She hadn't realized that he cut hadn't stopped bleeding, luckily for her everyone except inuyasha was asleep, and he didn't smell the blood since she had sprayed herself with a body spray.

Kagome….inuyasha began as he watched kagome put her things away in her bag, the piece of glass in the bottom of the bag, she then settled into her sleeping bag.

Yea inuyasha? Kagome said as she slid into her sleeping bag.

You know, you cant hide this from me kagome, I know something is wrong, you don't have to say, if you don't want to but im here if you want to talk, okay?

Kagome sighed and gave inuyasha a uh huh before drifting to sleep.

All night long inuyasha had trouble sleeping, he swore he could smell blood, but felt like it wasn't there when he breathed in the air again since the smell would be replaced by a scent of strawberrys.

In the morning inuyasha woke up, and noticed everyone else was gone from the hut except for kagome.

It was then that he also noticed kagomes long sleeve night shirt had a red blotch on it , and it was blood.

Kagome!!!!!

Hee hee im sorry I have to stop there and I know itll be driving ui crazy to find out what shes gonna say, but no he doesn't find out what shes really doing until ch 3 or 4 I want to make it last.

I know its short but I don't want to give away to much information on the first chapter, okay, so please review and let me know what you think. Ok. Alrighty, so there…I wont up date for a while I know I cant cause I have finals next week, and ill be studying 4 them all week, so by the second or third week of January ill should have ch 2 up, and hopefully itll be longer. so uhm sorry…moms rules no computer.


End file.
